


affection collection - Martin

by ivelostmyspectacles



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: (in ch5 - if you want wholesome stop at ch4 and go home LOL), Affection, Extremely Dubious Consent, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, giving the man some affection!!, it's just gonna be some of our fav faces kissing Martin!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:25:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/ivelostmyspectacles
Summary: Martin and all the kisses. That's all.[Collection of almost drabbles (100-200 words) with various romantic and/or platonic kisses + Martin!]





	1. Jon

It’s a simple peck against his lips, a kiss darting light and quick to fall against his mouth. Then Jon pulls away and heads back to his own desk to presumably return to work. It’s still chaste in its regard; Martin notices he’s lost some of the hesitance these days, but, well, Jon hasn’t ever been great at kissing. And that’s okay. 

Martin likes Jon’s way of kissing, a little stiff but full of innocence, and a sweetness so soft Martin has to press fingers to his lips to savor the feeling after Jon has gone.

It’s quick and awkward and full of uncertainty, each little seemingly spontaneous kiss to his lips, but it’s genuine, and Jon, and Martin loves him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because Martin needs some affection
> 
> each chapter/drabble will be read as a stand-alone!! not that I don't like the idea of a Martin loving pile but maybe next time ;p


	2. Tim

He kisses him until his breath gets whisked away, and then Tim still lingers for a few moments thereafter, eyes bright and wondrous and full of an invincibility Martin hasn’t felt in his lifetime. The reckless vigor of teenage youth, Martin compares it to, and he takes Tim’s shirt in hand to pull him in to try to chase the feeling. He hadn’t gotten to experience it when he was younger.

Tim kisses with enough confidence for the both of them, teeth and tongue and practiced ease that Martin laughs when he nibbles at his neck and kisses there, too.

It’s a lingering distraction from work, unpredictability that is yet somehow familiar in the growing times of turmoil, and Martin drinks it in, and appreciates.


	3. Sasha

The four of them are heading out from curry, and having a rousing go at Shakespeare, when Sasha drops everything, takes Martin’s hand, recites lines like she’s seen the performance a hundred times (she probably has) and tenderly kisses his knuckles before he can even respond. He flusters up before he can stop himself, feeling flush from his head to the tips of his toes.

She’s still half knelt in front of him, holding onto his hand so gently that he shivers at the brush of her fingers and lips on his skin. It’s wildly romantic in theory– that’s why everyone swoons over it in performances and movies and things– and then Sasha looks up at him, grins, and winks.

“But why am I Juliet?!” Martin blurts. Tim startles a nearby couple with his laughter, and even Jon has a tiny, tired smile of his own, and Martin huffs, and splutters, and joins in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let Sasha and Martin be theatre geeks 2k19


	4. Georgie

He doesn’t know if she pities _him,_ or if they pity _each other,_ sitting next to Jon’s bedside, but the truth remains that it is… and always will be… pity, anyway. Or maybe it’s sadness. Maybe it’s just… maybe they’re both just _sad._ Georgie smiles when she looks at him, dozing in the uncomfortable chair, tells him to go home, and drops a kiss near his temple in some move that he’s sure is meant to be comforting, but isn’t.

He can’t… return the favor. He doesn’t have the energy to try and pretend everything is alright. He’s too bogged down in grief, and Peter Lukas, and he can’t hold onto Georgie’s hand like he had when they had first come to the hospital what feels like months ago already.

Instead, he just… sort of vaguely squeezes her shoulder as he chokes down a surge of fresh tears, and tries to smile like he always does. It probably doesn’t help her. It doesn’t help him, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (word of warning: if you want only wholesome content, stop at this chapter and pretend upcoming ch5 doesn't exist! 🙌)


	5. Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> non-con/extreme dub-con warning - nothing graphic, but nonetheless

Peter kisses so very _gently,_ and Martin is so very, very despondent. It doesn’t seem to matter; Peter enjoys the tears when they come. Martin had tried to squash that as soon as he’d realized, but sometimes, he just can’t… help it. Peter kisses him like he actually loves him, and if he thinks about that too much, that’s when he starts to lose it a bit.

He sits rigid, fists clenched in his lap as Peter lavishes attention against his lips and jaw and throat. And further down, further down– Martin stays still, doesn’t _consciously_ (god _dammit)_ react, and tries not to shake himself to pieces beneath Peter’s mouth and hands and body.

If his focus remains on Jon, or Melanie, or Daisy and Basira and Georgie, and everyone else he’s trying to protect, he’s almost _just_ fine enough to get through. It’s a necessary evil. He’ll take the blood, and bruises, and the phantom feel of Peter nuzzling against his skin. 

This is the fight for their lives, and he’ll take the battle scars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, rereading my own chapter: erk
> 
> let's pretend this one doesn't exist and focus on the first four where Martin gets all the positive love and attention he deserves hahaha


End file.
